Amándolos hasta el final
by Miyandy
Summary: Kagome se enamora en la época antigua, pero los tres chicos que roban su corazón le piden que elija, ¿a quién eligira?
1. La confusión & Aquellos bellos recuerdos

Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero aún así admiro y adoro a Rumiko Takahashi n_n.

°°«AMÁNDOLOS HASTA EL FINAL.»°°

CAPÍTULO 1: «LA CONFUSIÓN.»

-Había pasado ya un año entero desde que dejé de escribirme contigo, pero aún así creo que no he podido olvidarte, me parece un poco divertido seguirte viendo como mi primer amor; pero no puedo evitarlo, me hiciste sentir especial.

-Tú, te conocí hace un semestre. Eres nuevo para mí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que fue maravilloso pasar un mes contigo, y te agradezco esas sensaciones maravillosas.

-Y pues, contigo no he compartido tanto, también te conozco desde hace un semestre, pero se me hacen demasiado enigmáticos tus ojos como para ignorarlos tanto tiempo.

AH!, gritó Kagome sin saber qué hacer. Desde hacía unas cuantas horas, estaba intentando aclarar los sentimientos que encontró en esos tres chicos que llegaron hace poco a su vida y que ahora llenaban de felicidad su corazón.

Pero aunque ella se unía a ellos por una simple amistad, no podía evitar sentirse aún atraída y embobada de cada uno de ellos por diferentes modos.

Kouga, porque era un coqueto empedernido. Guapo, amable y totalmente divertido con ella; hacía todo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

Inuyasha, porque era un increíble caballero con ella. Era un poco celoso e impulsivo en sus sentimientos, pero con Kagome era impresionantemente adorable.

Sesshoumaru, porque era un chavo guapo, tal vez no era tan expresivo con sus emociones como los dos anteriores. Pero cuando miraba a la miko a los ojos... simplemente se derretía y se enamoraba más de él.

Todos ellos, se la pasaban hablándole con un poco de frecuencia a la chica, pero había algo que coincidían los tres; la hacían reír y por lo tanto la hacían feliz.

En ese pequeño instante, Kagome comenzó a recordar cómo conoció a cada uno de los jovenes que ahora confundían su corazón.

Kagome era una chica completamente enamoradiza, desde pequeña soñaba con encontrar al amor de su vida, y no solía pensar en lo que pasaría cuando llegara, sólo quería poder amar como "los mayores".

Con forme fue creciendo, logró enamorase de uno que otro niño y tuvo su primer novio en primaria. Al llegar a la secundaria, se encontró con que ninguno de los tres años, algún chico pareciese interesarse en ella, o al menos ninguno de la escuela.

Resignada, decidió contemplar a sus amigas y escuchar aquellas anécdotas sobre citas con sus parejas.

Fue por esos momentos que Kagome encontró el pozo que la llevó a la época antigua; estaba un poco asustada al no saber dónde se encontraba exactamente, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y se desmayó.

CAPÍTULO 2: «AQUELLOS BELLOS RECUERDOS»

Después de unos momentos, logró recobrar la conciencia y lo que encontró no fue lo que ella esperaba.

Kag- (levantándose) auch, mi cabeza. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Creo que te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó una seductora voz.

Kagome volteo muy despacio, algo sorprendida por la voz que escuchó.

Kag- Amm sí, e… estoy bien.

Ese fue un flechazo inesperado para ella, un joven un poco mayor que ella se encontraba junto a ella. Era alto, guapo, de cabello largo y negro, poseía unos ojos extremadamente coquetos y claro, una seductora voz que hizo que perdiera el control de sus sentidos durante unos segundos.

El joven al ver su expresión, volvió a hablarle para que volviera en sí.

-Me llamo Kouga y vivo cerca de aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas y porqué te encuentras aquí sola?

Kag- (algo sonrojada) Ah!, mucho gusto. Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y pues… no esoty muy segura de dónde estoy, sólo sé que salí de ese pozo después de caer accidentalmente dentro de él.

«Ja ja ja, sí que me dejó sin aliento cuando lo conocí- dijo Kagome regresando del recuerdo– y cómo no dejarse cautivar ante esa seductora voz tan suya?»

Después de haber pasado mucho tiempo en la época feudal, Kagome ya creía haber olvidado todo lo que había vivido con Kouga, y después de no tener noticias suyas durante un año; sintió que estaría de nuevo sola.

Un día, salió a caminar para despejar un poco su mente y se encontró a una pareja que se besaba.

Kag-(pensando) Ay! Qué mal momento para aparecerme tuve.

Intentó regresarse para que no la notaran y fue cuando un árbol se atravesó en su camino, dejándola con un chipote en la cabeza y con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Hasta ella llegó aquella pareja que acababa de ver.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la joven.

Kag- Si, claro. Es sólo que me perdí y me puse nerviosa, traté de correr y me golpeé con el árbol.- dijo atropellando las palabras.

-Me llamo Kikyou y él es Inuyasha; tú ¿cómo te llamas?

Kag- Mucho gusto, yo soy Kagome Higurashi, lamento haberlos molestado, pero lo mejor será que me valla.

El joven que respondía al nombre de Inuyasha, sonrió un poco al ver a la chica correr.

Mientras tanto Kagome no sabía en dónde meter la cabeza, y debido al incidente, regresó a su época.

Estuvo allá unos cuantos días, pero al acercarse la fecha en que conoció a Kouga, regresó por aquel pozo. Cuando salió de él, lo primero que vio fue a un joven un poco más alto que ella, de cabellos plateados y orejas de perro que se encontraba con la mirada triste.

Se acercó lentamente a él y le dijo:

Kag- Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasa, te encuentras bien?

Inu- Ah! hola Kagome (dijo sin muchos animos), si... yo... creo que estoy bien.

Pero el chico tenía la mirada perdida y eso hizo que Kagome se sintiera muy triste; trató sin éxito de hacerle conversación, para que se distrajera un rato. Pero al no ver el más mínimo cambio en el, Kagome se desesperó, lo tomó por el rostro y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

Kag- Oye sino quieres contarme lo que te pasa está bien, pero no podrías cambiar tu cara por un momento; sólo haces que me sienta peor y ni siquiera sé que te sucede.

Inuyasha observó a una joven muy extraña. Una joven bonita, con unos vivacez ojos marrón que estaban enfurecidos, pero que al mismo tiempo le mostraban una ternura que jamás había visto y antes de que Kagome dijera otra cosa, Inuyasha la besó.

Kagome abrió exageradamente los ojos durante unos segundos muy sorprendida, pero descubrió que estos labios que ahora prisionaban los suyos no eran tan desagradables después de todo y dejó que el beso siguiera lenta y tiernamente.

Una semana después de que Inuyasha y Kagome habían terminado definitivamente, un hombre de ojos fríos apareció en su camino.

Kag- (conteniendo el aliento) Sesshou... maru...

Kagome ya conocía a Sesshoumaru, el guapo medio-hermano de Inuyasha; pero jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna, de hecho desde que Inuyasha se lo presentó a Kagome, él le dedicaba la mirada más terrible a la joven. Incluso creyó que ese día sería justo como los demás, con un leve gruñido de furia ante un inocente saludo hecho por la joven miko.

Kag- A...a... hola Sesshoumaru.

Sess-(volteando a verla) hola "cuñada"

Kagome comenzó a reirse tan sólo al oirlo hablar así, más que por la idea de ser su "cuñada".

Cuando Sessho observó reirse a la miko, un tenue rosado invadió sus mejillas y con la mirada más inexpresiva que tenía le dijo:

Sess- No veo porque mi comentario te causa gracia, después de todo eso es lo que eres, ¿no es así?

Kagome guardó silencio al oirlo, y con la mirada triste respondió:

Kag- Creo que es hora de que me valla.

«vaya, esa fué la primera de muchas veces que sin que yo lo esperara me hiciste reir; y aunque yo no esperaba que me dijeras algo así, al ver por unos segundos tus bellos ojos, no pude evitar sentirme de algún modo "feliz" por verte- pensó Kagome»

Y dicho esto, decidió dormirse, pues al día siguiente le esperaba uno de esos días amargos que tanto la dañaban.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola!

he vuelto para escribir una historia algo diferente, es sobre Inuyasha!!!! siiii n_n

pero ps bueno, la trama es un poco complicada y como el primer cap. estaba muy cortito dejé 2...

^d^ ps espero que les guste, saludos y nos vemos!


	2. Revoltijo emocional…

Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero aún así admiro y adoro a Rumiko Takahashi n_n.

°°«AMÁNDOLOS HASTA EL FINAL.»°°

**Capítulo 3: ****«Revoltijo emocional… San Valentín, ¿una fecha especial?»**

Biiip, biiip, biiip!!!

Sorpresivamente un sonido no deseado llegó hasta los oidos de la dulce joven de ojos chocolate.

Kag- (aún en cama y con ojos cerrados) No!, por favor no... no es cierto... aún es de noche... (hablando fuerte) Ay ya! Kagome no seas tan infantil... es sólo un día como cualquier otro...

Y sin muchos ánimos, decidió apurarse para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

Todo el día anterior intentó sin logros, olvidar que el 14 de febrero llegaba en unas cuantas horas; después de darse cuenta de que había estado pensando mucho tiempo en aquellos amores del pasado, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse e irse a dormir.

Pero hoy... todo era diferente, antes no le hubiera importado estar sola en una ocasión tan especial como lo era el día de hoy; pero después de haber conocido a tres hombres tan maravillosos y "perderlos" poco después hacía más difícil aceptar su realidad.

Kagome salió apresurada de su casa, pues no quería que la interrogaran. Pero caminó lo más lento posible, con fuertes deseos de no llegar nunca a su destino.

En el trayecto, encontró a una pareja que se abrazaban con cariño, "Kouga" pronunció la joven miko con mucha tristeza... siguió su camino sin dejar de sentirse algo triste; unos minutos después, encontró a otra pareja, pero ellos se estaban gritando a la mitad de la calle y después el joven la beso apasionadamente, interrumpiendo la discusión; esto dejó a Kagome con el recuerdo de aquél joven peliplata... "Inuyasha", dijo casi al mismo tiempo en que una lágrima comenzaba a salirse sin su consentimiento.

Kagome se sentía muy mal, así que decidió regresarse a su casa.

Kag- ¡Ya basta!, no pienso ir hoy a la escuela, me voy a encerrar en mi casa y no quiero salir de ahí.

Kagome comenzó a correr de regreso, cuando el destino le mandó más señales.

Primero un joven guapo, recargado en la pared y con una rosa oculta en su mano, comenzó a impacientarse... instantáneamente a la joven le llegó el bello recuerdo de un hombre de ojos ambarinos "Sessho"... fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar y comenzó a llorar.

Después, varias parejas que se besaban tiernamente, pasaron junto a ella sin darle importancia.

A donde quiera que ella volteaba, se encontraba parejas, corazones, globos, chocolates, besos... pareciera que el mundo decidió ponerse en su contra ese día, justo ese día...

Kagome corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a su casa. Se detuvo en aquél árbol sagrado e intentó recuperar el aliento; poco después se dio cuenta de lo temprano que era y como su madre creía que estaba en la escuela, no entró.

Kag- Mi mamá cree que estoy en la escuela, pero no quiero asistir hoy y todavía es muy temprano para meterme a la casa, no quiero estar aquí. ¡Cómo quisiera irme a algún otro lado!, pero... ¿a dónde podría ir?, quisiera un lugar donde nadie me encuentre y dónde no vea estas cursilerías...

Kagome recordó algo de repente... ¡Claro! en aquélla época aún no se hacían cosas como ahora, el 14 de febrero era un día como cualquiera.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Kagome pasó por aquél pozo hacia un tiempo dónde todo era muy diferente, donde ella no era nada, ni era nadie.

Durante unos momentos, Kagome se sintió feliz y segura, pues ninguna persona esperaba su repentina visita. Se quedó en el bosque cerca del pozo, pues no quería ver a nadie, sólo quería estar sola.

Y nuevamente el destino la alcanzó, haciendo que reviviera y al mismo tiempo le dio un golpe casi mortal.

Aunque Kagome se encontraba en el bosque, no ponía atención a nada a su alrededor, sólo dejaba que el susurro del viento le borrara sus malos recuerdos. Y entre sus suspiros, sin que ella lo notara, tres hombres caminaban hacia ella con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro; todos claro, en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Kagome? - preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

La joven abrió de golpe los ojos, intentó creer que eso era sólo un susurro del viento, que respondió a sus deseos desesperadamente repentinos; pero cuando una mano recorrió su cabello y la frase: "mi querida Kagome" pasó por sus oídos, Kagome supo que su pasado la había alcanzado, como ella siempre quiso.

Kagome volteó después de escuchar aquélla voz tan seductora que la enamoró hace un tiempo, y su corazón dio un fuerte brinco al ver frente a ella a Kouga, Sesshoumaru, y por supuesto, a Inuyasha. Sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Kag- Inu, Sessho, Kouga... yo... yo... los extrañé -dijo y después corrió a abrazarlos.

Los tres- Kagome...

Inu- Que lindo es verte otra vez.

Kouga- Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y causando sorpresa en todos, Sesshoumaru habló.

Sessh- Pequeña boba, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso no vez lo feliz que me haces porque he vuelto a verte?

En ese instante Kagome los soltó, se separó un poco de ellos y comenzó a reírse, con esa risa tan sincera, tan pura y tan contagiosa que tanto disfrutaban y les llenó de alegría el corazón.


	3. Una curiosa historia de enamorados

Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero aún así admiro y adoro a Rumiko Takahashi n_n.

Nota 2: Esta historia, es por completo ficticia... así que si reconocen situaciones o sentimientos... pues será porque esto es realmente bueno. Aún así la historia es por completo:Mía!

°°«AMÁNDOLOS HASTA EL FINAL.»°°

** CAP.4 :«Una curiosa historia de enamorados»**

A pesar de que fue algo bastante extraño el hecho de que este "cuadrado" amoroso estuviera en un sólo lugar... la verdad es que a casi nadie pareció importarle.  
Sólo Kouga pareció notar algo extraño en las palabras que Sesshoumaru soltó casi sin su consentimiento.

Kagome, después de sonreír un poco ante este extraño encuentro, comprendió la situación en la que estaba; así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano del joven de ojos ambarinos y se lo llevó un poco lejos de ese lugar; dejando a un Kouga atónito ante esta acción y a un Inuyasha lleno de celos que comenzó a gritarle desesperadamente a la chica.

Inu: Kagome!!!!, espera Kagome.... a dónde vas...  
_Kag:_ Kouga, te veré luego

Fue lo único que gritó la joven miko, ignorando completamente a Inuyasha.

Kagome le pidió a Sesshoumaru que se tranquilizara, al ver en los ojos de éste un fuerte descontento.

_Kago:_ Tranquilo Sessho, no te voy a hacer nada... pero antes que nada deseo hablar contigo.  
**Sessh:** (pensando) valla, es la primera vez que no me llama por mi nombre... ejem... está bien -dijo apartando la mirada- pero...  
_Kago:_ Ah no!, nada de peros... -con la mirada seria- necesito un poco de tiempo, hay algo que realmente quisiera confesarte, sólo que no puedo... -suspira- no importa.

En ese instante, se detuvieron.  
Kagome había llevado a Sesshoumaru hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

**Sessh:** ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? cualquiera de esos dos despreciables seres podrían encontrarnos en cualquier momento si ellos así lo desearan...  
_Kago:_ Sesshy... ya lo sé, pero es que estoy un poco preocupada por algo... es decir, hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero no quería hacerlo frente al joven Kouga y además creí que Inuyasha trataría de hacerte daño.  
Eso tampoco podía permitirlo...

Durante unos segundos, su mirada se dirigió al vacío... como si lo viera todo sin ver nada en específico. Sesshoumaru no logró comprender el porqué del comportamiento de la joven del futuro, pero no pudo evitar sentirse amargamente feliz de que ella volviera a su lado.

**Sess:** Kagome -dijo cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos- qui... quisiera saber porqué... más bien... para qué regresaste.

Las palabras sonaron más tristes y crueles de lo que pretendía, pero al mismo tiempo un fuerte deseo que parecía salir de ningún lugar en específico, invadió su ser; aquella joven parecía no querer responderle, sólo se encerraba en sus pensamientos, haciendo que cada segundo se cargara de un profundo pesar en su corazón.  
Cuando estuvo a punto de volverse loco de la desesperación y sin logro alguno, Sesshoumaru la besó.  
Poco a poco, las manos de él tocaron con mucha delicadeza el rostro de la joven y al ver que ella no se movía ni un sólo centímetro, comenzó a rodear con fuerza la cintura de la chica y ella a su vez, tímidamente rodeó el cuello del joven taiyoukai con sus manos, armando una unión que parecía casi indestructible.

Ese beso, fue el más tierno que aquel joven frío de ojos ambarinos regaló por primera vez... ni siquiera Kagura había logrado despertar esa inocente pasión en el corazón de Sesshoumaru.

Después de unos minutos, casi sin aliento, Kagome decidió separarse de él.

_Kag: _Sessho, hay algo que debo decirte. Sé que no llevamos tanto tiempo conociéndonos, pero me he enamorado de ti...  
**Sessh:**(interrumpiendo con voz dulce) Lo sé, este beso que acabo de darte, simboliza el amor que estoy comenzando a sentir por tí. Kagome, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para volver a perderme en tus ojos color chocolate, no te imaginas la tortura que fue para mí verte besar a ese detestable de Inuyasha, y cuando ustedes terminaron... creí haber encontrado la oportunidad perfecta de decirte lo mucho que te amo; pero entonces descubrí que te habías regresado a tu época. Temí lo peor.  
Te habías alejado y creí que era para siempre, no pude resistirlo más y fue entonces que decidí recorrer el bosque dónde nos vimos aquella vez que te encontré llorando por culpa de ese imbécil y fue entonces que te encontré de nuevo, mi corazón no pudo pedir nada más y ahora te lo digo: TE AMO! y no quiero perderte.

Kagome quedó impresionada, pues al principio había decidido ignorar aquel increíble beso con el cual había soñado tanto tiempo para poder explicarle la confusión de sus sentimientos a Sesshoumaru; pero cuando éste le confesó lo que sentía, hizo más difícil el hecho de poder hablar.  
Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que la chica pudiera articular palabra.

_Kag_:Sessho (dijo algo sonrojada) realmente me impresiona lo que me acabas de decir, me has dejado muy impactada; tu beso, fue justo lo que imaginé que sería... pero...

Sesshoumaru había comenzado a sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente. Y en el instante que aquel "pero" salió de los labios de la joven, creyó morirse e intentó prepararse para lo peor.

Kag: ... la verdad es que... (mirándolo a los ojos) me he enamorado de ti... pero aquello que sentí en algún momento por Inuyasha y por el joven Kouga, sigue torturándome... -y desviando la mirada, continuó- por el momento no creo lograr corresponderte, pues me siento algo confundida; es cierto que me enamoré de ti, pero de lo que no estoy segura es de a quién amo de los tres en realidad... Sesshoumaru ... lo siento...

«¿Cómo puedo amar a tres personas a la vez? ¿Será que acaso realmente puedo confundir tanto mis sentimientos? y ¿Cómo lograré descubrir lo que amo y lo que odio de tres seres tan diferentes?...

En esos momentos Kagome se sintió morir... unos ojos ambarinos con un ligero toque de amor y calidez nunca antes mostrada la miraron fijamente, y fue en ese instante en el que una mirada color oro y una seductora y tranquilizadora voz aparecieron entre sus recuerdos, haciendo que su corazón se sobresaltara. Una nube de tristeza inundó su corazón.

¿Qué haré ahora?, se preguntó la miko...

°°~Amándolos hasta el final~°°  
_____________________________________________________________________

"si alguna vez el amor formó tu vida, entonces vas a recordarlo porque en el amor hay un nítido recuerdo que tan sólo vive en el corazón"

"aunque no lo veas, tu corazón tiene huella del pasado, ahi encontraras la verdad"

"cuando no crees en los demás, la vida se hace incierta, de vez en vez todos necesitamos de todos y cuando confiamos en la gente, el calor del corazón se hace más fuerte y los recuerdos ya no duelen"

_**Hola!**__ jejeje la verdad, se que me tardé subiendo esta historia. n///n andaba en la Luna y hasta hace poco pude al fin continuarla. A aquellos que la lean, espero siga siendo de su agrado!_

_****__nos vemos n_n_

_****__ Miyandy.  
_


	4. Momentos

Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero aún así admiro y adoro a Rumiko Takahashi n_n.

°°«AMÁNDOLOS HASTA EL FINAL.»°°

Nota: Esta historia es por completo parte de mi imaginación... por favor... no traten de publicarla con cambios... la historia es Mía! atte: Miyandy.

**Capítulo 5: «Momentos»**

Después de que Sesshoumaru llegó con una inesperada confesión; Kagome no logró arreglar el problema, al contrario, tan sólo se confundió más.

Desafortunadamente, Sesshoumaru no quería alejarse de ella pues creía que cualquiera de "sus rivales" se aprovecharía de su confusión y lo que él quería más que nada, era poder ganarles el corazón de la chica.  
Kagome logró zafarse de él argumentando que ya que había regresado iría a visitar a sus amigos, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, la anciana Kaede y Kirara. Sessho aceptó de mala gana.

Después de despedirse del hermoso joven que inundó sus sueños durante algún tiempo, Kagome decidió ir a ver a sus queridísimos amigos que hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no veía.

Al llegar a la ya conocida cabaña dónde la anciana Kaede la recibió tantas ocasiones, encontró a todos sus amigos; Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, la anciana Kaede por supuesto y alguien a quién no esperaba ver... un joven peliplata de carácter tan explosivo y tierno cómo ella, la miró con los ojos bien abiertos cuando ella entró.

Señorita Kagome!!!- gritó el monje Miroku.  
Kagome, estás de regreso!!!- dijo su amiga Sango.

En ese momento, un pequeño kitsuke saltó a sus brazos y entre sollosos dijo: Kagome, qué bueno que estás aquí!!! te extrañé.  
Kagome no pudo evitar esa antigua sensación que se producía en su ser; ese ambiente se sentía tan... cálido.

Kag: Hola a todos! lamento no haber venido a verlos más seguido... la verdad no estaba del todo segura de si volvería en algún momento. Espero que estén muy bien (n_n), díganme... cómo han estado?  
Mir: Pues, la verdad... no ha pasado mucho desde que te fuíste, la búsqueda de fragmentos ha estado algo lenta debido a que no hemos tenido tu ayuda; pero Naraku se tomó un tiempo, al parecer.  
San: Así es... todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí sabes?, incluso creímos que ya habrían acabado con él... pero no estamos tan seguros.  
Ship: Pues la verdad... yo sólo estoy feliz porque volvíste Kagome.  
Kaede: Es verdad Kagome, es una tranquilidad tenerte aquí con nosotros, creo que a Inuyasha esto le hace más feliz que a nadie... no es así Inuyasha?

Todos dirigieron su mirada al joven que no había dicho nada desde que observó a la chica entrar; y ante la sorpresa de todos incluso de Kagome, Inuyasha se ruborizó.

De repente, se escuchó cómo una ráfaga de viento se acercaba a la cabaña, y antes de que alguno de ellos moviera una pestaña, un joven guapo de larga cabellera negra, entró por la puerta.

Kou: Kagome así que aquí es dónde estás eh?, después de verte con el hermano de ese inútil perro sarnoso, te perdí el rastro... (mira con desprecio a Inuyasha), podemos hablar?  
Kag: ammm... estee.... pues verá joven Kouga.... yo...  
Inu: (poniéndose de pie e interrumpiendo la conversación) Kagome no se va a ningún lado contigo, acaba de regresar y creo que lo justo sería dejarla aquí... además, hay algo que debo decirle.  
Kou: por primera vez tienes razón... (contestó furioso y dirigiendose a Kagome continuó) está bien Kagome, comprendo que acabas de regresar y que es necesario que estés con tus amigos un rato... tan sólo espero que... nunca olvides que aún eres mi mujer.

Tras decir esto, se acercó con cautela a la chica, la tomó por el mentón y le regaló un apasionado beso... uno como con los que soñaba de vez en cuando.  
Después de unos segundos, Kouga se alejó de ella, se despidió con la promesa de verse de nuevo y tras mirar con algo de "victoria" en su rostro a Inuyasha partió rápidamente.  
_____________________________________________________________________

n_n

De nuevo yo!!!

jejeje saludos!


	5. Decisiones & Reflexiones

Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero aún así admiro y adoro a Rumiko Takahashi n_n.

°°«AMÁNDOLOS HASTA EL FINAL.»°°

Nota: Esta historia es por completo parte de mi imaginación... por favor... no traten de publicarla con cambios... la historia es Mía! atte: Miyandy.

**Capítulo 6: «Desiciones»**

Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse algo shockeada a causa de estos nuevos suceso que llegaron repentinamente a su vida, gracias a sus recuerdos; pero ese beso que Kouga le regaló, hizo que la chica se sintiera peor por jugar de ese modo con los sentimientos de tres hombres tan maravillosos a quienes "amaba" más que nada en este mundo.

Desgraciadamente, sabía también que tenía una desición que tomar: "no puedes amar a tres hombres a la vez" se dijo incontables veces, pero su corazón parecía no escucharle.

Decidió contarle ahora lo sucedido a Inuyasha, antes que nada ocurriera debía informarles a todos la verdad.

Pero con lo que no contaba era que las desiciones de sus "amores" ya estaban tomadas, bueno, al menos la de Inuyasha...

Inu: Kagome... yo... (comenzó a decirle cuando por fin se quedaron solos)  
Kag: Qué pasa Inuyasha?  
Inu: Pues... yo... estoy de verdad muy feliz que al fin estés de regreso, pero... la verdad es que hay algo que debo decirte.  
Kag: Ahhh...  
Inu:qué pasa?  
Kag: Ammm pues, no estoy segura de que cosa quieras decirme.... pero quisiera decirte algo yo primero sino te importa...  
Inu: Qué cosa?, que estás enamorada de Kouga y de mi hermano Sesshoumaru?... ahorrátelo, ya lo sabía...  
Kag: No sólo de ellos... también de tí Inuyasha.  
Inu: Pues es justamente de eso que quería hablarte... Kagome, fué muy difícil seguir con mi vida cuando terminé contigo... y más al ver que estabas con mi hermano... pero, (suspira) sinceramente ahora estás muy confundida... no puedes amar a tres hombres al mismo tiempo... y aunque aún te quiero un poco... aligeraré tu carga... elegí a Kikyou... sé que es muy injusto hacerte escoger entre alguno de nosotros... así que yo me alejo de tí. Sé que ella es mi mejor desición, gracias por todo Kagome.  
Y sobre los fragmentos... ella me ayudará, tampoco es necesario que te preocupes por ellos. Adios

Y tras haber hablado con Kagome, se fué.

Kagome se quedó por un buen rato con los ojos en blanco... será verdad? acaso escuchó mal? Inuyasha se alejaba de ella y se quedaba con Kikyou??? y.... fué por su bien???

Casi sin darse cuenta, la noche cayó a sus espaldas... pero lo gracioso fué que no derramó ni una sola lágrima, acaso fué qué lo olvidó sin darse cuenta???

Bueno, de una cosa estaba por completo segura.... ahora su carga sería menos, sus desiciones serían más sencillas y... el amor que le tuvo a Inuyasha ahora estaba por completo marchito... era sólo que... así se sentía olvidar el amor???  
_____________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 7: «Reflexiones»**

"Así se sentía olvidar el amor???"

Era más que obvio que Kagome no se esperaba está respuesta por parte del que alguna vez fué su amado Inuyasha... pero ella no paraba de entender el porqué de su reacción. Acaso la olvidó o fué ella quién lo olvidó? Pues por el momento no estaba tan segura de nada, así que sólo dejó que la gravedad la tumbara un rato en el pasto y dejó fluir libremente sus pensamientos mientras observaba las estrellas.

Esa fué la noche más hermosa que la joven de ojos azabache logró observar en la época feudal, las estrellas eran muchas, tantas que aunque quisiera Kagome no lograba terminar de contarlas, la Luna no era llena, pero su cuarto creciente embelleció por completo el cielo, dejando en el aire un ambiente de nostalgia que la ayudó a relajarse.

Y mientras ella se relajaba tranquilamente, Inuyasha que ya se encontraba en la aldea, pidió hablar con Kikyou.

Inu: Listo, ya hablé con Kagome y le dejé muy claro que te elegí a tí y que la dejo sola.  
Kik: Muy bien Inuyasha (le respondió feliz), ya verás que dentro de unos cuantos meses, los tres vámos a ser una familia feliz.

Así es, la verdadera razón por la que Inuyasha decidió "dejar libre" a Kagome para estar con Kikyou, no fué prescisamente porque amara más a Kikyou sino porque tras un amoroso encuentro que tuvieron hace unos meses los dos, ella se embarazó.

_Flash Back._

Inuyasha aún estaba aún muy dolido de que Kagome y él ya no estuvieran juntos y ahora su hermano pudiera besarla a su sumo antojo y con toda la libertad.  
Así que una noche de las tantas en que no lograba conciliar el sueño, salió despejar un poco su mente en aquel bello bosque en que la vió por primera vez.

Llegó hasta el árbol sagrado dónde le pidió ser su novia y se sentó en sus raices, de pronto... comenzó a llorar desesperadamente; hasta que una voz muy familiar lo llamó a lo lejos.

Enredado en su propio dolor, vió a Kagome acercarse poco a poco a él.

Inu: Ka... Kagome? (preguntó en un tono casi inaudible)  
: Sí, soy yo mi querdio Inuyasha, he venido a recuperarte y no dejarte jamás, no me importa que aún recuerdes a esa miserable sacerdotisa, yo te amo por sobre todas las cosas.

Inuyasha no lograba comprender del todo sus palabras, pero decidió que no le importaba, se acercó poco a poco a su amada "Kagome" y la besó apasionadamente.  
Sin perder tiempo, esta impostora le respondió su beso y ambos se dejaron llevar cálidamente por una pasión que segundo tras segundo se hizo más fuerte, hasta que lo inimaginable se hizo presente; Inuyasha le hizo el amor. Entregó su corazón en cada uno de los besos que decididamente le dió, y esta mujer le dió toda la pasión que guardó durante tanto tiempo y que creyó jamás sentiría por nadie más.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se despojaron poco a poco de su vestimenta, pues querían que ese momento nunca terminara, aunque ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría jamás.

La noche casi madrugada, fué cómplice de esta muestra de amor, con un poco de pasión, confusión y mentiras. Aunque por otra parte puro también, pues los sentimientos eran muy fuertes.

Exaustos, se recostaron uno cerca del otro; Inuyasha tomó el rostro de la mujer que tenía a su lado para volverla a besar.

Inu: Oh!, mi querida Kagome, no sabes cuanto te amo.  
Kik: Yo también te amo Inuyasha.  
Inu: O_O Ki... Kikyou??? Qué... qué haces tú aquí???  
Kik: Inuyasha, ya te lo dije, he venido a recuperarte. No me importa que me hayas confundido con esa tonta, yo sé que tú aún me amas, esto que ocurrió entre nosotros me lo confirmó. Y sé también que la original siempre es la mejor.

_Fin del flash back._  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inu: (pensando) °Cómo es posible qué te haya confundido así Kagome? discúlpame por favor... ahora sé que jamás te podré recuperar...° Claro, los tres seremos felices. (dijo mientras besaba a Kikyou.

En ese instante, Kagome que se encontraba admirando el hermoso cielo nocturno llegó a una conclusión.

Kag: Bueno, si Inuyasha ya no me ama más, entonces yo misma debo continuar con mi propia vida. Ya no puedo quedarme esperando a que se convierta en mi anhelado príncipe azul... además, sería muy cruel pedirle que me esperara, menos si aún no decido a quién amo de verdad.  
Así que, a seguir con mi vida!!!!!!!! (gritó para animarse un poco)  
Aunque, aún no me explico porqué lo dejé irse tan fácilmente? será que dejé de amarlo en algún momento??? o es sólo que lo amo cómo a mi amigo??? Bueno, después de todo lo que viví a su lado fue maravilloso y jamás lo olvidaré... es sólo que tengo la sensación que no dejó de amarme.

Ses: Si ese inútil dejó de amarte, deberías hacer lo mismo no crees?

_____________________________________________________________________

«A veces, el amor que profesas por una persona hace que quieras atarte a ella... aunque cuando dejas de estar a su lado llegan muchas sensaciones diferentes.  
En este caso, si esa persona a quién amas con todo tu corazón decide alejarse de tí con todo y sus validas razones te deja confundida o solo con una sensación de bienestar... ¿dejaste de amarlo o lo amaste demaciado cómo para querer que sea feliz antes que nada???»  
~°°Amándolos hasta el final°°~  
_____________________________________________________________________

_Hola a tods!!!_

_^///^_

_cómo habrán notados, tengo la ligera costumbre de hacer los capitulos cortos..._

_Por eso pongo dos..._

_jejejeje disfrútenlos y gracias por leer el fic. n_n_

_~Miyandy~  
_


	6. Peleas de niños & Desiciones

Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero aún así admiro y adoro a Rumiko Takahashi n_n.

°°«AMÁNDOLOS HASTA EL FINAL.»°°

Nota: Esta historia es por completo parte de mi imaginación... por favor... no traten de publicarla con cambios... la historia es Mía! atte.: Miyandy.

**_ Cap. 8: «Peleas de niños»_**

Sessh: Si ese inútil dejó de amarte, deberías hacer lo mismo no crees?  
Kag: Ah! hola Sesshoumaru (dijo algo sorprendida y sin muchos ánimos)

Cómo verán, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... Kagome estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su querido Inuyasha que si lo pensaba lo suficiente, le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que ya no estaría con Inuyasha nunca más.

Kag: ¿Sabes Sesshoumaru?...  
Sessh: mmm... ¿Qué tal si me llamas Sesshy? será más fácil así ¿no crees?  
Kag: (sonriendo) Está bien, Sesshy... ¿sabes? aunque ya ha pasado una semana desde que yo estoy aquí, la verdad es que de vez en cuando extraño mi hogar. Y justo ahora me gustaría poder salir a recorrer la ciudad...

La frase la dejó incompleta, pues una conocida ráfaga de viento llegó hasta ellos, cómo siempre Kouga apareció de entre el polvo.

Kou: Mi querida Kagome, ¡qué increíble coincidencia! (dijo tomándolas de las manos e ignorando a Sesshoumaru). Aunque debo decir que esperaba encontrarte sola... (Mirándo fríamente a Sessho) bueno, ya es ganancia que ese perro rabioso no esté cerca de ti.  
Kag: (medio inquieta pero algo divertida con la situación) n_nU Pues si... Inuyasha ya no va a molestarme jamás... él... él ya escogió a Kikyou... (Dijo ahora con cara tristona)  
Kou: (intentando animarla) Bueno, eso merece una larga celebración... Kagome ¿te gustaría ser mi acompañante toda esta noche hasta la llegada del amanecer?  
Kag: Pues... ammm... yo...  
Sessh: ¡Disculpa!, pero sino te importa Kagome está conmigo y estábamos charlando muy tranquilos hasta que tú apareciste en la escena.  
Kou: ¿Sigues aquí? vaya, creo que te faltó que te lo informaran... pero cuando una pareja está platicando, las personas NO DESEADAS deben alejarse...  
Sessh: ¡Indeseado tú! Y si tienes las agallas para insultar al gran Sesshoumaru es porque no sabes lo que te espera.

Ambos se miraron con mucha rudeza, cómo si entre ellos existiera una rivalidad de por vida. Kagome no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlos un tanto divertida... sin previo aviso y ante la sorpresa de ambos, se empezó a reír frente a ellos; esa risa pícara tan característica de ella, hizo que ambos olvidaran por un momento su "rivalidad" y miraron a verla con cara de asombro y un poco de enojo.

Kou: ¿Se puede saber qué cosa te resulta tan divertida Kagome?  
Sessh: Si Kagome, ¿por qué de repente comenzaste a reírte... nos perdimos algo?  
Kag: Ay.... ay lo siento... es que... es que... es sólo que me recordaron a un par de niños pequeños... y no pude evitar reírme... de verdad lo siento (se disculpó mientras intentaba recuperarse).

Después de tranquilizarse, los tres se encontraron envueltos en un silencio un tanto incómodo... hasta que Kouga decidió romperlo.

Kou: Bueno, ya que Kagome está tranquila, me la llevaré a pasear conmigo.  
Sessh: ¿Qué tú no entiendes? ella no se va a ningún lado contigo, no si estoy yo... ¿quién te crees para decidir sobre ella?  
Kou: Pues... verás, te lo pondré muy sencillo... ella es mi mujer, así que yo la llevo a dónde yo quiero... ¿entiendes?

Sesshoumaru se quedó petrificado ante esto... era obvio que esto no se lo esperaba... pues él creía que el único hombre en la vida de Kagome era él...  
Kouga se sintió victorioso y antes de que Sessho dijera "pío", se llevó a Kagome a un bello lugar; un lago dónde se producía un arco iris lunar.

Kag: ¡Qué lindo lago! gracias por traerme a este lugar Kouga, la verdad es que no estaba de buen humor... pero esto es realmente bello.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome abrazó fuertemente a Kouga, quién ante esta muestra tan afectiva de cariño le llegó tan de sompesa, que su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Cuando el latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que llenó sus mejillas de rubor, supo que no pudo contenerse más y tomó a Kagome por la barbilla justo cómo solía hacerlo y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios.

Sus respiraciones chocaban de lo cerca que ambos se encontraban... ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el momento en que sus bocas se unirían tal y cómo lo hiciesen en el pasado; pero un joven de ojos ambarinos había estado sufriendo tanto tiempo ante ese cruel recuerdo de los labios dulces y suaves de aquella joven miko; y al ver esto, no pudo evitar sentir rabia dentro de ella, así que separó bruscamente Kouga de ella, tirándolo al suelo y antes de que Kagome reaccionara, Sessho la besó apasionadamente delante de Kouga.

Esto sólo causó una nueva riña entre ellos, quienes más allá de demostrar el amor que sentían hacía aquella joven del futuro, se dedicaron a golpearse cómo pudieron y con lo que pudieron cómo suelen hacer los pequeños que quieren un mismo juguete.

Kagome volvió a sonreír ante tal escena y dejó a los dos chicos que se golpeasen, hasta que agotados cayeron al suelo y se quedaron dormidos...

Kag: ¡Vaya! creí que jamás acabaría... (Sonreía) pero si aún son unos niños... Kouga, Sesshy, gracias por intentar animarme, son muy amables... ahora espero que mañana cuando despierten no se maten y sus heridas se curen.

Después de darles un tierno beso en la mejilla a ambos, la chica se alejó... para informarle a sus amigos que por unos días regresaba a su época.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

**_ Cap. 9 «El Destino»_**

Después de 13 largos días en los cuales pasó del TODO entre Kagome, Sesshoumaru y Kouga.  
NOTA: (cuando digo TODO, me refiero a besos, caricias, cachetadas, peleas, etc... todo tranquilo)

Por fin Sesshoumaru decidió hacerle una ligera pero bochornosa propuesta a la joven miko; sabía que era una descortesía de su parte pedirle aquello, pero necesitaba fervientemente que esto ocurriera, antes de que no aguantara más esta situación.

Kouga por su parte, estaba demasiado confiado... sabía que Sesshoumaru era aun un caballero como para poder hacerle algún tipo de daño a la joven Kagome; pero a decir verdad estaba también bastante harto de seguir jugando. Kagome debía ser suya costara lo que costara.  
Pero tenía que esperarse, Kagome había salido de su circo de vida tan sólo unas horas y dijo llegaría en cuanto pudiera.

....

Después de 6 agonizantes horas por parte de los dos, la joven regresó con una ligera sorpresa.

Sesshoumaru y Kouga como buenos hombres guapos que son, no aguantaron dar la vuelta, así que se quedaron cerca del pozo que conecta a ambos "mundos" el arribo de la chica.  
Al olfatear su aroma se acercaron lo más que pudieron y al verla más despampanante que nunca... se quedaron con la boca abierta y paralizados ante una hermosura digna de la chica.

Kagome: una joven delgada, alta, dueña de una piel clara pero no por eso linda, se encontraba de pie junto al pozo, con una blusa de tirantes negra, una minifalda azul cielo y unas balerinas color azul como la falda.  
Llevaba el cabello suelto, con un dulce aroma a fresas y ante tal demostración algo mmm... "inusual" a esa época, dos corazones latieron con fuerza.

Kag: Hola chicos! ... ¿qué pasa?... ¿tan mal me veo?  
Sess y Kou: ----saliva---- eh???  
Kag: Ah... este... si... bueno, saben será mejor que le avise a los demás que ya llegué, espero que no estén dormidos.

Kagome se alejó un poco aprisa pues estaba incómoda ante la cara de esos dos; ellos por su parte se les seguía escurriendo la saliva (cosa algo desagradable aún para dos chicos tan guapos). Al reaccionar (como 5 minutos después que Kagome desapareció), cada uno se fue por su lado, tratando de decir las palabras correctas ante la proposición que ambos tenían en mente.

Por un lado, Sesshoumaru trató de hacer un discurso muy cortés, mostrando su personal interés pero ante todo su educación y respeto hacia la chica, pero sin dejar de lado su deseo.

Por otro lado, Kouga trataba de no ser grosero, pero teniendo firme su petición.

Al cabo de un rato (si, sé que pasa mucho tiempo en pausa... pero me gustó. A lo mejor mete algo de suspenso..), Kagome regresó al pozo para conversar con ambos chicos, pues esperaba al menos una plática amena... pero sólo encontró dos caras asustadas cuando al fin dio con ellos.

Sessho: Kagome... a... regresaste muy pronto, creí que estarías fuera unos días.  
Kag: Bueno, la verdad es que sólo me puse un poco al corriente en mi época, y pues me aburrí, por eso decidí regresar.  
Kouga: Sabes Kagome? es mejor así, pues hay algo que debes saber... más bien hay algo que quiero preguntarte.  
Sessho: Kagome... yo también quiero preguntarte algo.  
Kag: Esta bien los escucho.  
Ambos: Pues... quiero... si... yo también...  
El problema es que hablaron algo atropellados ambos, así que Kagome no entendió mucho de lo que le dijeron.  
Kag: Eh?  
Kouga: Kagome... he decidido que quiero hacerte mía, completamente mía... pues ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esto, ya no quiero seguir jugando con Sesshoumaru como si esto fuera un concurso. Te quiero solo para mí...  
Sessho: (interrumpiéndolo) Oye Kouga tranquilo, aunque tienes razón. Kagome dime... a quién prefieres? se que es demasiado injusto pedírtelo, pero yo tampoco deseo compartirte y menos así.  
Me hace feliz estar contigo, pero te quiero todita para mí.

(Latidos de corazón)...

_____________________________________________________________________  
«A veces, el destino suele llevarnos unas cuantas notas, que nosotros transformamos en dulces melodías; cuando las melodías nos hartan o nos lastiman, buscamos nuevos rumbos y nuevas combinaciones.  
Dime... ¿qué pasa cuando es justo este destino el que te detiene en seco y te dice: "izquierda o derecha" y te pone un límite de tiempo? ¿Acaso te detienes contra reloj a pensar las opciones o solo eliges algo porque si?  
Muchas veces, el destino elige por ti llevándose tu felicidad para agrandarla o hacerla pequeña o sólo para decirte la verdad... si esto ocurre... ¿qué pasa después?»  
~°°Amándolos hasta el final°°~

Kagome quedó un tanto shockeada ante esta curiosa revelación, la querían y no sólo eran dos chicos sino dos chicos demasiado guapos y un fan oculto; pero ella no podía seguir así, la deseaban, la necesitaban y ninguno la dejaría ir... decidiera lo que decidiera sabía que no habría marcha atrás. Lo supo desde el momento en que se metió a los dulces caminos denominados: "juegos del destino"

Y a pesar de este conocimiento previo, no pudo decir nada.

Sessho: Kagome (le dijo tras un largo silencio, tomando su mentón con su mano), se que esto es demasiado cruel, sé que tal vez no podrás soportarlo. Pero ya no somos unos niños, ya no estamos jugando a "ver que pasa después"... nuestras acciones pesarán algún día y habremos de afrontarlas.  
Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón te digo, que si no puedes decidir... yo ya no puedo esperar más, me voy.  
_____________________________________________________________________

**jejeje hola! **

**de nuevo yop n_n**

**Otra vez les dejo dos capítulos. xD**

**Bueno... bueno, estoy a punto de terminar con este fic; algo alrevezado y con bastantes "dedazos" jijiji**

**lo siento... la pasión de escribir hace que se me resbalen los dedos.**

**Espero que les gusten los capítulos!**

**Saludos!**

**Gracias por leer este fic!**

**_Miyandy_  
**


	7. Emociones de una mujer herida

Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero aún así admiro y adoro a Rumiko Takahashi n_n.

°°«AMÁNDOLOS HASTA EL FINAL.»°°

Nota: Esta historia es por completo parte de mi imaginación... por favor... no traten de publicarla con cambios... la historia es Mía! atte.: Miyandy.

**Cap. 10: «Emociones de una mujer herida»**

El hecho de tanto drama en la vida de una chica no es nada favorable, si a esto le aumentamos bastante emoción, amor y desesperación ante las posibles "decisiones" todo se hace caos; eso justamente le pasó a Kagome.

...Minutos...  
Eso fue lo que le tomó a Kagome darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Sesshoumaru se había ido sin siquiera darle oportunidad alguna de decidir sobre alguno de los dos.

Kouga: Bien, Kagome ahora que ya nada se interpone entre nosotros, ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos?  
Kag: Kouga lo siento, pero ahora necesito estar sola.

Aquel fue el tiempo más largo que Kagome necesito a solas.  
Observó al Sol salir y esconderse dos noches seguidas, la última noche trajo algo que reconfortó a la chica.  
La luna llena brilló cómo nunca en la época antigua, y Kagome tenía todo el bosque para gritar sus pensamientos sin temor alguno a que alguien los oyera.

La primera madrugada, el corazón le dolió cómo si un agujero negro quisiera tragárselo y no quisiera jamás devolvérselo; lloró durante toda la noche y a la salida del sol ella estaba tan agotada que con mucho esfuerzo logró moverse a las ramas de los árboles para descansar unos minutos.  
Cuando despertó sólo las estrellas la observaron y un suave susurro del viento le refresco su rostro. No tenía una idea muy clara de lo que ocurriría después; a Inuyasha ya lo había perdido, Sesshoumaru se fue y de seguro tendría el orgullo herido y aunque Kouga aún estaba dispuesto a estar con ella, le había pedido algo que no estaba del todo segura a aceptar.

---Ser suya, completamente suya... y para siempre---

Kagome sintió un leve escalofrío ante esta petición que resonó en su mente, "Kagome... he decidido que quiero hacerte mía, completamente mía... pues ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esto, ya no quiero seguir jugando con Sesshoumaru como si esto fuera un concurso. Te quiero solo para mi..."  
Aunque esta era una petición bastante cargada de sentimientos, era la primera vez que ella no sabía que hacer. En su época, acostumbraba ver las telenovelas de su país y siempre que los protagonistas llegaban a esta petición y "prueba" de amor; ella muy emocionada respondía antes que la protagonista: "Si!!! Hazlo"... pero jamás imaginó que pasaría el día que a ella le propusieran algo así.

Cuando volvió a su realidad, esa dónde la Luna le daba un poco de su luz y dejaba entrever restos de sus lagrimas de las noches anteriores, Kagome solo pudo oír silbar al viento.

Kag: Kouga esta ahí, está ahí para mí... tal y cómo siempre lo estuvo y como jamás dejó de estar. Pero ya no era el único, y hacía bastante tiempo que él yo nos habíamos separado; quien sabe si realmente Kouga conoció a alguien más durante mi ausencia y a decir verdad no estoy lo bastante segura de querer a Kouga cómo antes... Digo, se que Inuyasha ya dejó de quererme y no lo culpo, siempre ha sido un impaciente y todo esto representó un verdadero reto para él. (Sonrió un poco al recordar al peliplata más joven)  
Pero, cuando conocí a su hermano todo fue diferente, creo que ni siquiera Kouga logró cosas tan asombrosas cómo Sesshoumaru y tu Inuyasha, todo pudo haber sido un bello cuento de hadas, pero te negabas a olvidar a Kikyou y yo... ahora me niego a olvidar a Sesshoumaru.

«Aunque parezca bastante ilógico, muchas veces las cosas más sencillas nos hacen sentir mejor y nos ayudan con las cargas más pesadas, haciéndolas por momentos más ligeras...  
en esta ocasión, la Luna cumplió el papel de "mejor amiga" haciendo brillar por unos segundos el corazón de la joven miko para que pudiera darse cuenta de la realidad de sus sentimientos»  
~°°Amándolos hasta el final°°~

Kag: Esta vez, realmente será todo muy diferente, ya no quiero seguir llorando y no hacer nada...!!!

En ese momento, la joven Kagome se dedicó a acomodar sus ideas y sus sentimientos, pues quería que fuese especial las palabras que le diría a su amado.  
Tras los árboles, un joven peliplata lloraba...

-Ahora si Kagome... te he perdido para siempre...  
_________________________________________________________________________

**jejeje otro cap corto!!!**

**jejeje**

**próx. cap. cap final!!!!**

**grax x leer este fic! n_n**

**saludos.  
**


	8. Una acción con consecuencias CAP FINAL

Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero aún así admiro y adoro a Rumiko Takahashi n_n.

°°«AMÁNDOLOS HASTA EL FINAL.»°°

Nota: Esta historia es por completo parte de mi imaginación... por favor... no traten de publicarla con cambios... la historia es Mía! atte.: Miyandy.

**Cap 11(cap. final): «Una acción con consecuencias»**

Aunque las lágrimas del joven peliplata destruyeron por dentro a la joven Kikyou, pero ni así logro que se retractara de lo que ahora ya estaba hecho.

Inuyasha tendría una amarga, muy amarga vida... con una esposa y un hijo, pero sería suyo... y ni las mil lágrimas del mundo lograrían cambiar eso.

Kagome corrió por todo el bosque tratando con todos sus esfuerzos alcanzar a Sesshoumaru, quien tras tantos días de no ver a su amada lloró... pues la agonía que sentía en todo su ser, fue más fuerte que su ego.  
Cuando pudieron encontrarse, Kagome no dijo nada por poco se queda congelada al ver al "amor de su vida", pero su corazón le grito desgarradoramente desde su interior:

Kag: Sessho... por favor... no me dejes... tan solo... no te vayas... (Su voz se quebró), al menos... permíteme amarte..

Y antes de decir pío, Kagome se le lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo con toda la pasión que su cuerpo, su alma y su mente le permitieron.  
Su corazón latió esa noche con demasiada fuerza, tanta que casi le explota en el instante en que lo besó.

Sesshoumaru quedó un poco paralizado, el sueño de su vida ahora se hacía total y completamente realidad, su corazón lloró amargamente, pero no podía entender el porque... así que dejó de pensar y tan sólo disfrutó el momento...

Tiempo después, una pequeña de unos aparentes diez años con ojos azulados con cabello negro, llegó hacía él.  
Traía lágrimas en los ojos; hablaba con pausas y traía una nota para él, una para Inuyasha y una para Kouga.

-Papá!!!! Mi madre ha muerto- sollozó con esfuerzo la niña...- y ahora... ¿qué voy a hacer sin mi mami?  
Sesshou: Pa... papá???-dijo confundido...

_Carta 1: De Kagome para Kouga:  
"Mi querido Kouga... vaya que aun no te acostumbras a las cartas! jejeje recuerdo que cuando te mostré una, tan sólo te confundiste, quien diría que ahora después de tantos años, volverías a ver una... y ahora de mi puño y letra.  
Kouga... de verdad te amé! y no sabes cuanto, aún hay amor para ti en mi corazón, aunque esté frío cuerpo ya no volverá a responder a tus llamados.  
Me enteré que después de lo que ocurrió encontraste a una chica, llamada Ayame verdad? (n_n) espero que te haga muy feliz. Vaya! veo que realmente te movió el tapete después del daño que te causé verdad? jajajaja me hubiera encantado verte con los ojos llenos de corazones y suspirando por ella! jajaja  
Hubiese sido bastante reconfortante... espero de corazón que seas muy feliz, así como yo jamás pude hacerte.  
Kouga:  
La verdad es esta, me estoy muriendo... y mi pequeña no puede estar sola; no quiero dejarla en mi época... pues mi familia esta muy lejos de mí ahora... sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado... pero, te pido que veles por ella.  
No te preocupes... pues ella tiene a su padre en tu época... pero sólo quiero que no la abandones, por favor!  
por el amor que nos tuvimos y por la amistad que nos une... no la desampares...  
te amo!  
+falta algo+  
Atte: Kagome Higurashi._

Carta 2: "Para Inuyasha"  
Inu... mmm... perdón... Inuyasha...  
sabes? esta es la carta más difícil que jamás pude haberte escrito, incluso más difícil que expresarte mis sentimientos en una carta, cuando no podía visitarte a la época antigua.  
(Suspiro)  
vaya... aún me duele saber que estás con Kikyou... no te preocupes, no te reprocho nada.  
Pero espero que realmente te haga feliz...  
tanto ella cómo... tu hijo... (Marca de lágrima)  
Inuyasha... ¿qué nos pasó?  
¿Qué hice mal para no poder amarte tanto?  
¿Porqué me cambiaste por alguien más?  
... ¿porqué simplemente no puedo evitarlo y olvidarlo?  
Por Dios!!!  
Lo siento... realmente no puedo controlarme... aún en mi lecho de muerte no puedo olvidar todas aquellas preguntas que jamás me atreví a plantearte... y que jamás logré reponerme...  
Inuyasha... mi amor por ti, está ahora completamente muerto...  
pero ha dejado en mi ser, una marca terrible de veneno que poco a poco me fue carcomiendo, llevándome al estado en el que estoy.  
Pero por favor!!! No me mal entiendas... no te culpa de nada...  
sé que la culpa fue por completo mía... pero me hubiera encantado verte para conocer el porque...  
Inu...  
me muero... en mi época...  
cuando leas esto, todo habrá sido muy, muy tarde... pero sólo espero que cuides a tu sobrina y le des todo el amor del mundo que sea posible...  
cuídate y cuida a tu hijo... y a la mía por mí... por favor!  
pues yo ya no podré hacerlo..  
Lo lamento muchísimo Inu!...

Atte: Kagome Higurashi.

Flash back

*****Kagome Higurashi.*****  
Esa noche fue tan mágica...  
Sesshoumaru respondió a mis intensos besos aunque jamás logré detener la pasión contenida en mi corazón y mi ser.

_Sesshou: Te amo, te amo, te amo... y sin importar nada ni nadie... te amo.  
Kag: Te amo!!!!, te amo Sesshoumaru... y sin importar nada... te amaré sólo a ti._

Esas frases fueron las últimas que me dijiste... y las últimas con las que te recuerdo...

"°Esa noche, poco a poco los besos de ambos, nos mostraron la pasión que estuvo escondida entre nosotros después de la relación de varios meses que sostuvimos. Entre mi mente las imágenes de nuestra relación comenzaron a perseguirme. Todas las noches en las que veía las estrellas desde tu hombro; aquellas veces en que con muchos trabajos te llevé a mi época para tomar un helado y para poder pasear las tardes tomados de la mano por las calles de Japón, las veces en que nuestros besos eran algo más que la muestra de nuestro amor; eran la prueba de que éramos el uno para el otro.  
Y casi sin darme cuenta, comenzaste a desatar mi pañuelo rojo. Poco a poco mi blusa se fue desprendiendo de mi cuerpo, así como tu armadura del tuyo.  
Tus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cabello, mi cuello y dejamos de pensar en nada, pues ahora comenzábamos a pertenecernos realmente. Tus manos llegaron a mi pecho y ahí se quedaron, ya no había modo de dar marcha atrás... ahora ya no era sólo Kagome Higurashi, la chica del futuro. Ahora era [i]tu[i] Kagome y por unos minutos dejé de ser Higurashi y me convertí en Kagome Taisho.  
Te apartaste bruscamente cuando ambas manos se encontraban sujetas a mi pecho; me miraste fijamente con tus bellos ojos ambarinos y quedé perdida y rendida ante tal belleza, el autocontrol fue algo que desconocimos en ese momento y volvimos a besarnos, mientras tus manos ahora intentaban recorrer mi cuerpo.  
Las mías, con desesperación y torpeza, terminaron de desvestirte en menos de medio minuto; mientras, mi cuerpo quedó tan sólo en ropa interior...  
Sesshou: Oh! Dios mío..!! Eres tan hermosa Kagome- dijiste en ese momento  
yo me sentía como en un sueño y no quería despertar... no así... no ahora... no jamás.  
Mi ropa se fue apartando de mi cuerpo con mayor lentitud... y casi me desmayo de la desesperación.  
Y luego... tus labios.. ¡Oh por Dios! esos labios!!! Aquellos que jamás pudieron hacerme pensar racionalmente cuando estaba besándote!  
Me besaron muy fuerte... ahora llenos de amor y poco a poco recorrieron mi cuerpo... regalándome las mayores y mejores sensaciones que jamás pude sentir y que nunca más nadie me hizo sentir.  
Mis ojos, mis manos, mis brazos, mis mejillas, mis labios... mis muslos... mi ser...  
todo mi ser se sintió un poco intimidado y varios escalofríos me recorrieron, haciendo de ese miedo... un simple acto de gozo°

Fin del flash back

Carta 3: "Para Sesshoumaru".  
Amor mío...  
sé que la llegada de Miyu acaba de mover tu mundo...  
pero realmente no pude decírtelo antes.  
Cuando regresé a mi época, me enteré de dos grandes noticias... las dos que cambiaron mi rumbo y mi mundo.  
1.- Estaba embarazada...  
2.-... Era de alto riesgo mi embarazo...

Desafortunadamente jamás pude regresar a tu lado, mi embarazo por ser de un hermoso youkai, duró tan sólo 5 meses...  
tuve que estar ese periodo de tiempo bajo supervisión médica... y con la llegada del cuarto mes, un accidente hizo que el golpe que recibí en mi cabeza comenzara a complicarme la existencia.  
Afortunadamente mi bebé nació bien... era una hermosa bebé de ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello negro azabache, tan inquieta y tan hermosa... como su padre...  
durante el tiempo en que me estaba recuperando sólo podía pensar en ti... y en lo maravillosos que sería cuando por fin fuéramos de nuevo una bella familia.  
Por desgracia, el destino no pensó lo mismo.  
Un día, durante la revisión rutinaria de mi vida y de mi pequeña, sufrí un pequeño desmayo...  
tras un corto periodo de pruebas... mi mundo se destruyó... el golpe a mi cabeza fue tan severo que comenzó a formarme una especie de pelotita en mi cabeza, que derivó en cáncer...  
Estuve mucho tiempo en el hospital, intentando recuperarme... pero los doctores no tenían esperanza, pues esto era muy grave...  
Regresé a mi casa, sola, con cáncer y con mi bebé que ya tenía un mes.  
Pero Miyu era una pequeña mucho más especial de lo que yo esperaba... cada mes de vida equivale a un año... así que realmente no estoy segura de si se detendrá su crecimiento o que pasará después.  
Sólo puedo pedirte que cuides a mi pequeña Miyu Taisho Higurashi... cuida a mi hermosa Luna por favor!!!  
Es todo lo que queda de nuestro inmenso amor...  
Mi vida... perdóname por haberte hecho daño y por haberte incomunicado de la pequeña...  
pero no podía moverme y dejarla sola; de verdad lo lamento...  
ahora lo que más anhelo es perderme infinitamente en tus ojos ambarinos para siempre.

Te amo!!! Y siempre te amaré, sin importar nada... sin importar nadie.... y te esperaré por siempre en el paraíso mi amor!!!  
Atte: Tu Kagome Higurashi... tu sueño, para siempre y toda la eternidad.

Tras la muerte, una pequeña de diez meses lloró la perdida de su madre, que a penas tuvo unos cuantos momentos felices con ella. Un padre desolado, abrazó fuertemente a su hija... habiendo perdido su más grande tesoro y ganando la más inmensa riqueza que un hombre jamás soñaría con tener.

Dos amores del pasado y del futuro lloraron inconsolables la perdida del amor de sus vidas, un amor que desde siempre estuvo marcado como un anhelo, como un sueño inalcanzable y al mismo tiempo la pérdida de una gran amiga... que jamás volverían a mirar, jamás volverían a sentirle razón feliz al mundo sin esos ojos chocolate derretido.  
Sólo Ayame y Kikyou pudieron sentir la tristeza con sus respectivos esposos y un sentimiento amargo los inundo por completo.

Una joven llamada Kagome Higurashi, miraba a lo lejos aquella desastrosa escena, donde sus amigos y personas más queridas, lloraban su pérdida. Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de sentir dolor hacía ellos, pues ahora una enorme paz la inundaba. Pero su pequeña Miyu la hacía sentirse incómoda, ¿cómo una hermosa Luna podía llorar tan amargamente?  
Con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos, Kagome le pidió al viento que les llevara sus suaves palabras; un susurro desde el mismísimo paraíso les llevó un hermoso canto:

**"El destino de la vida, quiso que me fuera...  
pero eso no implica que los deje de amar  
sin importar que esta es la primera vez que muera,  
de ustedes jamás me he de olvidar.  
Jamás en la historia del mundo una bella Luna pudo dar tanto amor  
y a mí sin importarme siquiera el egoísmo mostrado  
te quiero para mí con todo mi corazón.  
Los amores en mi vida llenaron mi ser  
y ahora que camino a la deriva  
se lo que debo hacer.  
Cada gota de rocío y cada lagrima de gozo  
les llevará a un sólo recuerdo,  
aquel del amor más hermoso  
que la vida me quiso regalar.**

"Sin importar que ahora ya no respiro y que no lo volveré a hacer jamás...  
quiero decirle que no importa para nada lo que pase,  
jamás los dejaré de amar"

El susurro del viento llevó después de este canto un dulce aroma a paz... y borró de los rostros todo llanto y les regaló la alegría merecida y la promesa de una vida feliz.

Sin importar si el mundo gira o nosotros lo hacemos girar,  
a veces las cosas no se olvidan  
y no se olvidarán jamás.

~°°Amándolos hasta el final°°~  
_________________________________________________________________________

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

jejejeje

bueno, este fic ya dio su ultimo respiro! n_n

gracias de corazón a todos aquellos que leyeron este escrito y

perdón de antemano por mis dedazos... n/////n

jijiji

saludos!!!

nos veremos en la próxima!!!

Saludos!


End file.
